


The Way He Fights

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Het, I enjoy this fic well enough to post it on it's own despite being so short, MagoSoph, One Shot, re-write based on canon, the world could use more MagoSoph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Simple studying of plays, the vice always knew his flaws.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	The Way He Fights

She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit. 

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they so valuable and serviceable. 

_Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listens. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others._

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring to, she would nevertheless view him she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that _immeasurable_ , skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

_“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”_

She only scowls at that.

_“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”_

_“Huh?”_

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicting the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

_“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.”_ Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, _“That is what makes for a certain victory.”_

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

_“Look at this.”_

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

 _“Oh dear...”_ He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, _“When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”_

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

_“We’ll use that.”_

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curved with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, _“With this, we can affect his judgment.”_

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master.


End file.
